Dion's Quest
by Infinity8Kyaun
Summary: I swear parents can be such a bother. I just wanted to be a journalist but noooo my mom thought otherwise and here I am, with my partner pokemon, a craftly little tree gecko.*sighs* I wanted to be a journalist mom, not go on a journey.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights go to the repsective owners.

Now you all think that just because I turned 10 I want to be a pokemon trainer? Well, you were _wrong. _I just wanted to live a simple life like my mom did, she was a Nurse at the local hospital in Eterna City and relocated to Twinleaf Town after having me. My dad, was a lawyer far away in Kalos and lived he too lived a simple life. All I wanted to do was become a Journalist for the Sinnoh but my mother had other plans.

***Flashback***

It was about 9 o'clock and my mom and I were sitting in our quaint little dining room table watching TV, something about how a Red Gyarados(weird right?) had appeared in the Lake of Rage in Kanto. I whipped out my notepad and immediately started taking notes.

"Dion, I know how bad you want to be a journalist honey, but did you consider how nuch _fun _it would be to actually have your own Red Gyarados instead of taking notes about it?" My mother,Julia, said while still paying attention to the TV.

I stopped jotting down notes to look at my mother, "Mom, fun? Seriously? I mean, fun for me is this right here... taking down notes and saving them for later so I can report cool stuff I see to the world."

My mother then furrowed her eyebrows and I saw a light twinkle in her eyes, the one she got when she really had a great idea that concerned my life. You know, the one where your mom makes a suggestion for you and you know you have no choice?

"Honey, I had a friend who worked in a local Pokemon Center in Eterna, and she said that when she cared for Pokemon, they each had a different story to tell, notes if you will, that was unique to each of them. Now I know taking notes is what you want but I want you to live a life of meaning and not something as boring as your father and I."

I then actually considered what she was saying but all I ever did was take notes on stuff that intrigued me; Journalism was my life(all 10 years of it).

"But mom I want to be a Journalist so..."

My mother grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes and said, "Son, your father and I discussed this several days ago seeing that living as boring civilians just wasn't as fulfulling as would it be a Pokemon Trainer, so you will be a Pokemon Trainer. I want you to have an exciting life full of adventure and meaning."

"But Mom.."

"No" She gave me a firm look and grabbed my hands tighter, almost squeezing them. "You will become a Pokemon Trainer next week, after your 10th Birthday party. I already arranged for Proffesor Rowan to save you a Pokemon at his lab. Lucky for you, they changed the starters so you have more of a variety and me being your mom(she chuckles here, the weird one parents do) has chosen one that I think is perfect for you."

"Mom, I don't know what to say.." Great my dreams of being a Journalist were crush right and there several days before I even was made aware of it and then my mother goes behind my back and chooses a Pokemon for me? That's just the icing on the cake, thanks Mom I really appreciate it.

***Flashback end*

So now I am here, the day after my 10th birthday in my room, watching my mother pack up my neccesities for me(she knows I would've have done nothing at all) while she blathered on and on about being safe.

"Mom please don't make me do this I really want to live a pleasant, boring life."

Still stuffing things in my bag, without looking at me she explained to me for the umpteenth time that I have to go blah blah blah.

"Dion! I will not repeat myself again! You are going on this journey at that is it!" And with that I heard a zip, signifying she was done packing, meaning, this is where it all begins.

"Now...get dressed and be on your way in 10 mintutes young-man! You will go to Route 201 where Professor Rown is waiting for you and two other children!"

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned huh? I took no chances and quickly got dressed. I'm wearing simple grey shorts, a white shirt with a silhouette of a pokeball, white high top sneakers, and a brown wooden bracelet on my left wrist. And true to my mother's word, I left the house in 10 minutes immediately, making my way to my questionable future.

My mom popped her head out the window to say one last thing to me.

"Dion, your father and I love you very much and we just want the best for you. Please call me every once in a while, and one more thing, have fun!"

With that said, my mother closed the window and I was now on my own, how wonderful! To think all of this happened because of my mother and father's life choices, why couldn't I do what I wanted like them? Why couldn't I...

"Hey! Dion! You going to get a pokemon today? Mind if I walk with you?"

That, is my overly friendly neighbor Shelly. She always gives me headaches, even when we were babies, because of how happy she always is. I guess it's good to have some optimism right?

"Sure, why not Shelly" I replied.

Known for being not much of a conversationalist, we walked down the road in silence. As we did I noticed she was dressed for a journey: dark blue jeans, a light navy blue sweater over an red soild color shirt,red sneakers, and a skull cap that covered the top of her super curly hair.

"Hey I think I see the Professor!" Shelly said as she pointed to the elderly man in the white lab coat. He must've heard her as he turned around and began to wave at us.

"Hello my dear children. My name is Professor Rowan, don't worry about introductions I know exactly who you two are, Shelly and Dion."

"Yes" we said in unison.

"As expected, now, down to important matters as I don't want to keep you blossoming trainers at bay... these are, as you can guess are Pokedexes and I understand you two know how they work?"

"No not exactly, you see I didn't plan on becoming a trainer so if you could be so kind as to explain it to me Professor" I said in the most non sarcastic tone I could muster up.

Professor Rowan gave me the most baffled look ever and soon corrected himself. "Well, a Pokemon Index, known as the Pokedex, has limited data on all known Pokemon until you see or catch one of each species in the catalouge. Information such as level, gender, movepool,etc. Essential to your journey I will be giving you each one so that you have information on all the Pokemon you encounter." The Professor said as he gave me and Shelly a Blue and Red Pokedex respectively.

"I have both of your Pokeballs here containing your starter pokemo.."

"YES THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Shelly said as she snatched the Pokeball marked with an 'S' on it. She wasted no time and clicked open the ball, revealing a Sneasel.

Prof. Rowan then looked at me and smile, with pokeball in hand and gesturing it towards me. I hesitated to take it, I could still just run home and forget all about this, but I swear I could hear the Pokeball humming, the little life inside calling to me. On impulse, I grabbed it and threw it up, revealing a green little lizard with an even darker green tail.

"This is Treecko, Dion. He is your starter Pokemon. Now this bond is something..."

The Professor continued but something about this Treecko was captivating. We stared in eachothers eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Weird how I didn't want to become a Trainer and here I am bonding with my first pokemon ever. I look over to Shelly as she and her Sneasel bond. I wonder how this journey will turn out, seriously I just wanted to be a Journalist.

AU: I hope you liked this. This was sort of an impulse write because I had a good idea and just started typing. Well, see you next time.


End file.
